The Cyberchase Choronicles 2: Everything Changes
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book Two of 12. Fourteen years after the Cybersquad's last encounter with Hacker and the New Legacy. Now, when the problem returns, it might put Matt and Inez's daughter in grave danger...
1. A New Life

**The Cyberchase Choronicles #2: Everything Changes**

**Summary:**

Matt and Inez are finally married, and their daughter is now 14. And their son is 10. But other problems suffice that might put their daughter in grave danger...

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_I'm back! And so is the Cybersquad! You might find this chapter very interesting. And a little reminder, The New Legacy reappears every 14 years until the main source of the rebirth is destroyed. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93_

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Life**

_Fourteen years all ready, and no interuptions from Cyberspace so far. _23 year old Matthew Williams thought happily as he drove back home from work. _And yet, I still have my powers over Absolute Energy. Wonder why?_

When Matt entered, his words were interupted by screams from the living room.

"Matt!" a woman with long chestnut hair and glasses cried, keeping two kids apart from each other with her magic of water, "Help! Energy time!"

"Now what?" Matt cried, summoning the Crystal of Shangri-La (A crystal orb held onto by a clamp and cradled in an ore), "Inez, this is the seventh time this week!"

"Just use the magic!" Inez cried, "I can't hold on for any longer!"

"Okay!" Matt cried, "Energy Cages!"

Two balls of energy formed around the two kids, letting Inez disable her water barriers.

"You all right?" Matt asked the sweaty Inez.

Inez just groaned and collasped on the ground. "Do I look all right to you?"

"No." Matt said, then stood up to see the two kids. One girl and one boy. No wonder.

"You two got to calm down and don't make us waste our magic." Matt scolded at them, "And also, your mother has the powers of Water. Which means, it's very easy for her to lose her energy!"

"Sorry, dad." the two kids said in chorus.

"Andy, go upstairs and don't get in trouble, and, Alizia, your father and I want to talk with you." Inez said.

While Andy rushed upstairs, Alizia sat down on the couch between her two pop star parents.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alizia asked. She had inherited her father's eyes, and her mother's hair.

"No." Inez said, "We just want to tell you something that we should've told you earlier."

"Are you saying?" Matt asked Inez.

"Yes, Matt." Inez answered, "They're back, and we have to go back."

"What?" Alizia asked, "Who? And, why me?"

"What, we have to go back to Cyberspace," Inez answered, "Who, Hacker, Wicked, and the New Legacy. And why you, because you're the oldest, and you have most experiance of your powers."

"It's always me." Alizia grumbled.

Matt ignored Alizia's grumbling and said, "You remember Jackie and Slider, do you?"

"From the band?" Alizia answered, "Yeah, of course. They come over every week."

"Well, they also have powers." Inez answered, "And there's a cybird back at Cyberspace who also has powers. Jackie has the powers of Earth, Slider has the powers of Fire, and the cybird named Digit, has the powers of Air. And you inherited both my and your father's powers. Your's is Energy Water. You can control electricity and other powerful energies, and you can also control water."

"Jackie and Slider are coming this afternoon." Matt said, "Digit will also come here too. That's when your brother will know about it."

"Does he have to?" Alizia asked, "I mean, everytime you tell him something, he always wants to get involved. Like, when he wanted to be a part of the band, or when he first learned that you two were the Guardians of Cyberspace, he also wanted to be a guardian, and he doesn't even have any powers!"

"That's why were gonna leave him at summer camp while you come with us to Control Central." Inez answered, "It's time to put those powers to use."

"Fine." Alizia said, "I guess it won't hurt."

* * *

Well, how is it? I'll be working on Chapter Two: Alizia, Newest Guardian of Cyberspace tomorrow, and will be posted up within 24 hours it's made. See ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Alizia, The New Guardian of Cyberspace

**Chapter Two: Alizia, The New Guardian of Cyberspace**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter might be a bit interesting, and some parts might be related to the movie, "Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles." I mainly got the idea of Alizia and Andy from Violet and Dash. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Alizia eyed her unpatient brother as the guests came in. Alizia leaned over to get a closer look.

"Hey, Didge," Matt said to a small cybird, "Long time, no see."

"How long has it been, fourteen years?" Digit laughed, "Nice house you have here, you two."

"Thanks." Inez said.

"I can't believe you two are actually married!" an african american woman about Matt's age squealed.

"Well, at least I noticed an uninvited guest, Jacs!" Matt teased.

"What?" Jackie laughed as Slider entered the house, "I couldn't resist! Besides, you two are just two of my best friends!"

"Jackie, Slider," Matt said as he noticed his eldest daughter spying, "I think you remember Alizia and Andy."

"Of course, we do!" Jackie said.

"Same here." Slider said.

"I don't!" Digit cried.

"Of course, Didge!" Inez said, "You haven't met them yet! Alizia! Andy! Come and greet your guests!"

"Awwww, do I have to?" Andy whined.

"Quit whining, pipsqueak." Alizia teased as she went to greet the guests.

"Don't call me a pipsqueak!" Andy shot.

"Andy!" Matt scolded.

"Oops, sorry, dad!" Andy said.

"What?" Digit cried, "Y-y-you're saying that these two kids are actually _your _kids?"

"Yep, Didge." Inez said, "Or have you not heard that me and Matt are married?"

"What?" Digit cried, "I think I fell asleep on that part! I thought you two were only roomates!"

"Oh, no!" Matt laughed, "We're married for fourteen years now!"

"That long, and I didn't know?"

"Uh, why don't we discuss it at the dinner table?" Inez said.

* * *

"So, who's the new member of the Guardians of Cyberspace?" Slider asked at the dinner table.

"Our eldest, Alizia." Inez answered, looking at her laid-back daughter.

Andy spat out his drink and choked, "What?"

"You heard her..." Alizia said.

"But, that's so unfair!"

"Andy, you don't even know how to use your powers yet!" Inez explained, "And, this quest is really dangerous. It's unlike any of the stories of Cyberspace we ever told to you for bedtime stories. It's far more dangerous. We never faced anything like this 21 years ago. They were much more easier. Now, it's much more dangerous. The New Legacy is back, and we can't risk the youngest to get caught up in the commotion. We have to take Alizia with us. We need an experianced Guardian."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alizia cried, "Back up! You said nothing about Guardianship!"

"Well, I'm telling that now." Inez said.

Alizia paused. "Cool."

"Awwwww!" Andy whined.

"Andrew Matthew Williams, don't whine infront of company!" Inez scolded.

"Fine." Andy grumbled.

"So," Jackie asked, "When do we begin?"

* * *

Is it good so far? Let me know! Please review! The next chapter is Chapter Three: Wonderful. Check out my Kim Possible fanfic: Kim Possible: The Demon Files #2: Reach. See ya:-)

CelestialTime93


	3. Wonderful

**Chapter Three: Wonderful**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter features the song "Wonderful" by Jump 5. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Alizia had a few problems now. Not only was she a guardian, but she had to sing for a talent show on her class's behalf.

She grabbed the microphone and began singing _Wonderful _by Jump 5.

_**You're my beautiful reality,**_

_**And everything about You speaks to me,**_

_**You're a fragrance in my mind,**_

_**Caught up in my thoughts time after time.**_

_**You say, come closer, look at the possibility,**_

_**When I get close, You pull me in like gravity.**_

_**Everybody looking for the way to everlasting love,**_

_**Hoping to find a little peace of mind from anyone,**_

_**But when they see what You mean to me,**_

_**Then they will know,**_

_**The perfect love You've given.**_

_**Lord, You're wonderful, You're wonderful!**_

_**My thoughts inside and feelings, too,**_

_**Will struggle 'til my heart and mind are one with You, yeah.**_

_**The answer is so plain to see,**_

_**And now I know the way this love is suppose to be, yeah!**_

_**As I get closer a light is shining down on me,**_

_**When I get closer, can this be my destiny?**_

_**Everybody looking for the way to everlasting love,**_

_**Hoping to find a little peace of mind from anyone,**_

_**But when they see what You mean to me,**_

_**Then they will know,**_

_**The perfect love You've given,**_

_**I'll never have the words enough to tell You how I feel.**_

_**Like when You kept my world from falling down,**_

_**If there's any good in me,**_

_**It must be plain to see,**_

_**'Cause it's Your fingerprints inside the very heart of me!**_

_**You are patient, You are kind,**_

_**You are not easily angered,**_

_**You keep no record of wrongs,**_

_**You always protect and always trust**_

_**You never fail (Everybody's looking for that everlasting love)**_

_**Everybody looking for the way to everlasting love,**_

_**Hoping to find a little peace of mind from anyone,**_

_**But when they see what You mean to me,**_

_**Then they will know,**_

_**The perfect love You've given,**_

_**You're wonderful!**_

_**When they see what you mean to me then they will know!**_

_**The perfect love you've given,**_

_**You're wonderful!**_

_**You're wonderful!**_

_**Yeah...**_

* * *

This is one of my favourite songs. I guess it's because I'm a huge Jump 5 fan and I'm catholic. Chapter Three: Alizia's Adventures in Cyberspace will be up soon! See ya!;-) 

CelestialTime93


	4. Alizia's Adventures In Cyberspace

**Chapter Four: Alizia's Adventures In Cyberspace**

_Author's Note:_

_Finally! Some action! Enjoy Chapter Four: Alizia's Adventures In Cyberspace! Have fun! Please review!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Alizia!" Inez called while Slider typed something on the computer, "Are you ready?"

"Be right there, mom!" Alizia called back.

"How hard is it having kids?" Jackie asked.

"Believe me, it depends on the kids you get." Inez answered tiredly. She had to stop Alizia from arguing with Andy after school physically. She was tired. But, she couldn't rest now, she had a world to save.

"What Inez is trying to say is that," Matt answered, "Alizia's no problem, it's just Andy we're having a few difficulties with. None of us grew up with siblings so we don't know what it's like."

"I'm ready!" Alizia said at the doorway.

"Good," Slider answered as he pressed the enter key, "The portal's ready."

"You go in first, Slider." Matt said.

Slider nodded and entered the portal.

"I'll go next." Matt said, and jumped in after Slider.

"I'm next." Jackie said, and jumped in.

"Don't forget me!" Digit cried, and jumped in after.

"I'll go first." Inez said to her daughter, "Right after I go in, follow right behind my trail."

Alizia nodded in answer.

Inez turned to face the portal, and jumped in. Alizia followed.

"Whoa!" Inez screamed as she exited the portal from the other end, "Oof!"

"Mom! Look out!" Alizia cried as she was spat out by the portal.

"Ouch!" Inez screamed.

"Sorry." Alizia answered, getting off of her mother, "I said look out."

"Don't worry," Inez grunted, getting up, "My fault...should've moved."

Then, there was a noise that sounded between a scream and a growl.

"Uh-oh," Slider grunted, "They're back."

"Who's back?" Alizia asked as Inez got up, "And how does the New Legacy look like?"

Then, from under the surface of the warm sand of Tikiville (The Cybersquad's destination), a black fire snake shot out of the undisturbed sand.

Alizia frowned and said, "Okay. Now I know."

"Look out!" Inez cried, and pushed both herself and Alizia away from the snake's attack.

"You meddlesome kids are back?" a voice bellowed through speakers of a spaceship that hovered above the guardians.

"Not sure about the kids part but, yeah, we're back." Matt joked.

"Perhaps now's the time to summon the Crystal of Shangri-La?" Slider asked as Jackie dusted her pants and shirt.

"Finally, some action!" Matt smiled, "Inez! Water! Slider! Fire! Jackie! Earth! Digit! Air! Alizia! Energy Water! Crystal of Shangri-La, release your magic!"

The crystal that hovered above Matt's outstretched palm sputtered electricity, and shot out five raindrop-shaped crystals. Aqua blue for Water, Crimson Red for Fire, Emerald Green for Earth, Shimmering Silver for Air, and Bright Pink for Energy Water. While the crystal orb itself, transformed into a crystal raindrop.

Each crystal released rays of light around their owner, and wrapped them in coocoons of the owner's power. For Alizia, the first timing was part frightening.

Alizia felt her body and bones being pressured by a strong force of energy as she was forced curl up in a ball. She felt magic transform her house clothes into a pink silk blouse and jeans. Sandals replaced her messy, torn runners and pink, fairy-like wings sprouted from her back, but weren't powerful enough to breakthrough the coocoon.

Alizia kicked back her curled up legs and broke herself free from the coocoon, shattering it to a million pieces. For some reason, when Alizia released herself, she felt like she had grown taller, and slimmer.

Alizia landed to see that her usual messy, waist-long, chestnut hair, had become smooth, knee-long hair.

"What the..." Alizia covered her mouth as she heard her own voice. Or, was it? She didn't know for sure. It was exactly what came out of her mouth, it just sounded more like an older teen's. Had she...no! She couldn't have! Or else the others will be elders.

Alizia shot her head up to see that her parents and their friends changed too. But, they weren't older, they were...

"Mom? Dad?" Alizia asked the two somewhat familiar teens, "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" the female teen answered.

"Gah!" Alizia screamed, "Y-y-you're...younger. Way younger!"

"About the same age as your transformation age." the red headed teen said, his angelic-like wings twitching with exitement.

"And exactly how much younger are you supposed to be?" Alizia asked, noticing that Slider and Jackie had also grown younger.

"About fourteen years to be precise." Inez answered.

"Wait..." Alizia cried, "That means, mom, you're 16, dad, you're eighteen, same with Jackie, and Slider is 21, and I'm...oh no!"

"Mmm, maybe I should go to your class field trips as a chaperone like this." Matt teased.

"Don't you dare!" Alizia threatened, forgetting that the young teen was actually her father.

"Alizia Ineza Williams..." Inez scolded, "Even though we're younger, doesn't mean that you can act like we're your friends or schoolmates. We're still your parents. Nothing inside has changed. We just shrunk back several years, that's all!"

"Wu-oh!" Digit cried, "In coming!"

The guardians gasped as the black fire snake headed towards them from underground...

* * *

How is it? Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if I should improve on a few things or just want to leave a compliment! I'd love it if you do either! Well, see ya later! Also, check out my other stories! Never Had A Dream Come True: A Cyberchase Fan Fiction Special, The Cyberchase Choronicles, Kim Possible: The Demon Files, and coming up, Lotus Legends (series) and Fever Dreams: A Kim Possible Pop Musical (fanfic special) featuring songs by Jump 5, Raven, Christy Carlson Romano (of course!), and much more! Also, visit my website! Check out my custom URL page by clicking on my penname (CelestialTime93). Please review! See ya! I'll update soon! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Hack Attack!

**Chapter Five: Hack Attack!**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Five: Hack Attack is here! Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, I had a few difficulties signing in since the site was down for a little while, so I couldn't log in. Well, it's here now, and Chapter Six: The Dark Heart of A Snake will be up by today or somethin'. I don't know. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93_

_P.S. On April Fool's Day, after school, if you know I'm a Jump 5 fan, then you'll know how happy I was when I gotthis, I recieved the Dreaming In Color CD by mail after school. Boy, did that really brighten up my day! Especially after having a bad one! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The snake came nearer and nearer by each second. Hacker grew more and more impatient.

"C'mon!" Hacker cried into the microphone, making his voice mega-sound from the Grim Wreaker, "Speed it up all ready!"

"That's as fast as the snake can go underground." Slider said, turning to his fellow guardians, "This gives us enough time to make a plan."

"Uh, I have an idea." Alizia said, thinking that they won't notice her, like what the kids did at school.

"Okay, Alizia." Digit said, "Shoot."

Alizia was surprised by the outcome. "You didn't leave me out?"

"Of course not!" Digit cried, "Why would we do that? That's just mean!"

"We don't have much time!" Matt cried, "Alizia! Hurry, tell us your idea!"

"I don't know..." Alizia said uncomfortably.

"Alizia Ineza Garcia, spill it now!" Inez screamed as the snake came closer and closer.

"Okay!" Alizia cried, "Why not blind them? If we blind them, then we can have enough time to find the weak spot."

"And when the weak spot is destroyed," Digit smiled, "The whole thing turns to nothin'! Great idea, Alizia!"

"Okay, let's put the plan into action!" Slider cried, "We don't have much time."

"Me, Alizia and Inez will stay downward and try to find the weak spot." Jackie said.

"And me and the others will fly up!" Matt answered.

"Here it comes!" Digit cried as the snake made its way to the surface, growling.

"Guardians, let's go!" Matt cried, and flew upwards, with Slider and Digit right behind him.

"Alizia, stay hot on my trail!" Inez cried, "It's gonna get a little steamy!"

Alizia's eyes widened. "WE'RE NOT GOING _IN _THE MONSTER, ARE WE?" she screamed.

"I said, stay hot on my trail!" Inez snapped, "Ready? Water Tunnel!"

"Inez!" Matt cried from above, shooting blasts of energy at the monster's eye, "Everything's clear! Go in!"

"Let's go!" Inez cried.

"Alizia, don't you dare stay behind!" Jackie cried, going towards the tunnel.

"I am not-" -Alizia got cut off by the screams of the monster-"Eh, staying out here! Wait for me!"

"Stay close!" Jackie cried, "The insides of a black fire snake is not a pretty sight! It's even worse than your organs! So stay close! Inez!"

"Right on it!" Inez answered, "Water Star!"

A watery star shot out of Inez's hands and hit one of the snake's blood veins, releasing black fire towards them. But something else managed to make through it...

"Hacker!" the two guardians screamed.

Alizia just furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Welcome to the party, guardians!" Hacker cried into the megaphone.

"And now we're gonna trash it!" Alizia cried, "Take this! Hydro Sonic Blast!"

A powerful jet of water, held into soundwave form, shot out of Alizia's palm, like soundwaves from a high volumed speaker, disrupting the Grim Wreaker and the insides of the snake.

* * *

Back outside, the boys were trying their best to attack the outsides while at the same time, avoiding any of the snake's dangerous, yet crazy, attacks.

Matt heard a high disturbance scream like the ones that are used to create hive mind command in robots and computers. Only this time, it came as an attack.

Digit was attacking the back of the snake, when all of a sudden-

"Whoa!" Digit ducked down in mid-air as he saw the Grim Wreaker being spat out of the insides of the snake.

Digit saw the large opening, and saw the girls inside.

"Guys!" Digit called to the three other guardians inside, "How's it going?"

"So far, we broke it's bladder, intestines, stomach, and blood veins!" Jackie answered, dodging a flying piece of an intestine, "Ew!"

"Try to find the heart!" Digit cried, "That's it's weak point! Yoiks! Gotta go! Good luck!"

* * *

I know, gross. Imagine if you were the snake and some people were inside, destroying your organs and blood veins. shudder You would not wanna be that snake! You will instantly die! Oh, well. Serves the snake right. Let's just hope the girls make it to the heart. Check out the next chapter, Chapter Six: The Black Heart of A Snake. Until then, see ya! ;-) 

CelestialTime93


	6. The Black Heart of A Snake

**Chapter Six: The Black Heart of A Snake**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry chapter six is up so late! I forgot to post it up yesterday! Well, here it is, Chapter Six: The Black Heart of A Snake. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Whatever you do," Inez whispered, "Don't touch anything."

Then, Jackie screamed as she accidently slipped on the thin blood vein that the girls were walking on and accidently broke a nearby blood vein, spitting out black fire from the other direction.

"I said not to touch anything!" Inez hissed.

"Sorry!" Jackie retorted.

"Mom! Jackie!" Alizia cried, splitting the two away from each other, "This isn't the time to fight! We gotta get back before Andy looses his head for staying at camp for too long! Not to mention dad and the boys can't hold back the monster for any longer!"

"Alizia's right." Inez said, continuing up the blood vein, "Come on."

Jackie looked at Inez as she led the two up the blood streams towards the heart.

_Man, Inez has changed. _Jackie thought with a smile, _She's like a leader like Matt. I wonder what she's been doing to keep their livelihood of Matt does all the work to be such a leader like this._

Then, something else hit Jackie's mind.

_Right, she has two kids who have nothing in common and have a rivalry against each other. Man, does that ever keep her busy...I'm glad I don't have any kids._

"We're here." Inez said, standing in front of a giant black crystal. Inside the hollow crystal, black and green flames licked against the black crystal, yearning to escape the thick crystal walls.

"I was expecting the heart to be an organ." Jackie thought in disgust, thinking about how it would look like if it was.

"I was expecting a much smaller crystal." Alizia said, "I did some research on the New Legacy from an e-mail that someone named Motherboard sent."

"You didn't happen to check my e-mail account again, did you?" Inez growled through gritted teeth.

"Eh..." Alizia was frantic, "May...be..."

"I'll deal with you later." Inez grumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Alizia and Jackie to hear it.

"How are we gonna brake this thing?" Jackie wondered out loud, rapping her knuckles against the thick crystal walls, "There's not a single weak spot on this heart! I can't even crack it with my knuckles."-Jackie punched the walls hard-"Ow! Okay, way thicker than I expected it to be."

"The heart's made of real crystal," Alizia explained, "It's unbreakable. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Inez asked.

"Unless a sonic disturbance is disrupted." Alizia finished, "But, my sonic disturbance is too weak, only dad has enough power."

"Whoa! Oof!"

From the ceiling of the snake's insides, Matt came crashing in, landing hard on his back.

"Matt!" Inez cried, bending down to Matt's aid.

"Ohhhh," Matt groaned, sitting up, "Man, this snake has sensitive skin walls. One attack of the Sonic Thrust and bam! I end up inside the snake."

"Matt..." Inez asked with a smile, "Would you help us with something?"

* * *

"Ready?" Matt cried, preparing his crystal.

"You bet!" Alizia answered.

"Then let's do it!" Matt cried, "Sonic Thrust!"

"Water Sonic Blast!" Alizia cried.

"Hydro Jet!" Inez cried.

"Hyper Razor Leaf!" Jackie cried.

The four attacks collided and shattered the Crystal Heart into billions of pieces, disappearing into thin air, bringing the screaming body with it.

"Whoaaa! Oof!"

The four guardians landed on soft sand, now changed back to normal. The other two guardians in the air joined them and also changed back.

"Whoa," Slider said, "How'd you guys do that? The heart is supposed to be as hard as unbreakable stone!"

"Motherboard said so herself!" Digit added.

"Speaking of which..." Inez growled, eyeing her sheepish daughter.

"Well done, cybermates!" a voice came.

The guardians turned to look at where the voice was coming from. A broken shard of the Crystal Heart. And on it was the friendly face of-

"Motherboard!" the guardians exclaimed.

"You have succeeded in your second section of your trial." Motherboard said, "Although, there are many more monsters you have to defeat in order to meet the final section of your trial. Many lives need your help."

"Don't worry, Motherboard." Matt said, "We'll always be there!"

* * *

There it is! The last chapter! Don't worry, Book Three: Two Spirits will be posted up soon. But, it might be in a little while, since I'm busy with a new series in the Kim Possible section and I'm working on a crossover series between Kim Possible and Cyberchase. Well, until later, see ya! ;-) 

CelestialTime93

May/09/2005: I just got a brand new review from Grand High Idol, and, I'm so sorry I got you confused! This is actually 28 years after the original Cyberchase series. In the first book, "Seven Years Later" Matt asks Inez's hand in marriage, just incase you haven't read that book, you HAVE to read the books in order in order to understand everything. It's kind of like solving the pieces of a puzzle! Sorry about the confusion. This book takes place fourteen years after the first book. Thanks for pointing that out! Until my next book, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93

P.S. Check out my new original book on FictionPress called, "Exploring Atlantis" and my new song, "Inside," which is also on FictionPress and, if you also read "Lotus Legends" from the Kim Possible section, the song is gonna be used in the third and final movie as the series finale, "Lotus Legends Movie #3: The Final Trial." Check 'em out! It's under the same penname: CelestialTime93.


End file.
